


Synonomy

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren’t enough words in the dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonomy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to splash_the_cat and poohmusings.

Sam’s house smells like cold pizza. And her floor is hard, but Daniel flops back on it anyway. It keeps the room from spinning.

“I can’t believe he said that to you. What a jerk.” Sam is leaning against her couch, swirling vodka in a very full shot glass and somehow not spilling any. It’s kind of disgusting how she can drink that stuff straight. Daniel figures it’s a holdover from an arcane Academy hazing ritual.

“I was going to go with ass,” Daniel says. “But jerk works, too.”

“Bastard.”

“Creep.”

“Son-of-a-bitch.”

“Dork.”

Sam peers at him, one eyebrow raised. “Dork?”

“Give me a break. My linguistic faculties desert me when I’m drunk.”

She laughs, but a few seconds later she’s swirling vodka again. Daniel’s glass of mostly cranberry juice sits on the coffee table next to the pizza box, and the sight of both almost makes him want to puke.

Sam downs her shot, reaches for the bottle, and pours another. How does she _do_ that? “I don’t get it,” she says. “How could we not have seen this coming?”

“Something happened to him on Edora.” Daniel doesn’t know what, and right now he’s not sure he wants to.

Sam grunts. It might be agreement.

“Damn him,” Daniel says. “I thought we were friends. All of us. Good friends.” And damn her, because his eyes fill up, and okay, tonight was his idea, but she provided the liquor. And the venue. He sniffles. “You’re still my friend, right, Sam?”

She pats his leg. “Yes, Daniel. I promise I will always be your friend.”

“Jerk.”

“Ass.”

“Snake.”

“Ooh,” Sam says, obviously impressed. “That’s mean.”

She swallows her shot and drops her head on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “I miss him.”

“That bastard,” Daniel says. And then, “Me too.”


End file.
